Lost Forever
by nightangel265
Summary: Chpater one more chapters soon R and R
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the rights to Buffy/angel joss whedon own the characters

Buffy stood on the edge of her bedroom roof, looking down at the steps wondering if faith is ever going to show up for patrol. Faith eventually turned up but an hour late, "where the hell have you been I've been waiting at least an hour" Buffy said quite angrily, faith replied "Err sorry b I was waiting in a garbage truck with a cartoon character called bebe so there that's where I have been actually no I was to busy defending myself from this ugly pokey demon with slimy gills on it, damn thing came out of nowhere when I was eating some bare ribs on the way to yours". Buffy just gave her look, then she said "anyway let's go I'm gettin kind of restless just sitting here listening about your oh so tragic story about being jumped by a pokey demon with slimy gills on it is making me kind of bored".

Buffy and faith started walking down to the cemetery finally after about an hour waiting for faith. Faith was ruffling inside her pockets looking for something; Buffy just gazed down at her saying "what are you doing" faith just said "I think I have left my stake at home, damn this is the second time I have done this man I must be losing my mind or I might be getting short term memory lost I'll never know oh well anyway there is not much action tonight not one single vamp or demon. Buffy just nodded agreeing with faith.

There was some noise in the distance where faith and Buffy stood near this grave stone. Buffy started to walk towards the noise near the grave stone just next to the cemetery; Buffy had her stake at the ready just in case anything jumped out at her

To be continued …………………………………..


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the rights to Buffy and Angel joss whedon own them.

Buffy was starting to get annoyed with the noise now, so she decided to lounge at the point where the noise was coming from but in doing so she hit a grave stone causing her to cut her arm on the edge of the stone (pretty dumb thing to do anyway back to the story).

Faith shouted at her "what the hell did you go and do that for you moron you could have got seriously hurt".

Buffy replied "that damn noise was doing my head so I just couldn't stand there looking like and absolute Pratt now could I".

Faith just said back "yeah but still a pretty dumb thing to do though"

Faith went over to check on her cut, then to vamps just appeared from the back of the cemetery, 1 went after Faith and the other went after Buffy.

The vamp that was attacking faith head butted right in her face and made her fall against a tree, now she was getting really pissed off, so faith decided to head butt him in the face "see how that feels you ranked bad fashion tenzo" shouted faith.

He fell into the pond head first, faith went over dragged him out then punched him in the face a couple of times and staked him.

While the other that was attacking Buffy, grabbed her by the head and hit her against the wall of the cemetery, Buffy went dazed for a second or two but while he was about to throw in another punch, Buffy grabbed him by the legs tossed him to the floor with her two feet, punched him in the stomach then the face a few times and kicked him half way across the graveyard with her slayer strength his body hit a tree causing him to be staked by the tree not by the slayer.

"Well that was bested of the fun we ever had don't you think" faith said with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah really fun except from the point seeing little birdies around my face, anyway lets go back to the magic shop and tell Giles about the fun we had tonight" Buffy just replied.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the rights to Buffy/Angel joss whedon owns the characters

They finally arrived at the magic shop about 20 minutes later, Buffy let out a big sigh as she walked down the stairs and slumped into a chair.

Faith came in seconds later and did exactly the same as Buffy did, slumped into a chair.

no one said anything for at least a minute, until Giles finally said something to break the awkward silence.

" How did slaying go then anything exiting or just the usual vamps" Giles said as he took his glasses off trying to clean them with his shirt.

"Uh it was ok nawt special like you said just usual vamps" faith replied with a yawn on her face, growing quite tired of just sitting there doing naff all.

Then Buffy cut in " well we heard a noise and thought it was a big demon thing, but just couple of vamps that's all. One went after faith and the other came after me, bloody idiot grabbed me head and banged it right against the cemetery wall, then after I swear i saw Looney birds circling around me head but it just turned out i was dazed for a couple of seconds but that's all and i kicked it's undead ass right across the graveyard" Buffy said rather proudly.

" oh erm sounds liked you had fun then" Giles answered back

As then Willow and Xander walked in looking really excited for some unknown reason.

"you too look awfully excited oh wait is it because that Xander finally learnt how to use a brand new car or because willow passed an IT test today in college" Buffy said sarcastically causing faith and Giles to chuckle.

"someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning did we?" willow replied looking at Buffy.

" oh sorry will just had a slow night is all" Buffy said quite sheepishly.

"it's ok" replied willow

"so how did the slaying go tonight then any luck" asked Xander, "did mister pointy get to kill any vamps?" saying it quite amusedly.

"Na just the usual vamps here and there nothing interesting" Buffy answered.

"anyway im beat, really hard day tomorrow got a lot of erm work to do for college and stuff see you guys later bye" Buffy saying as she rose from her chair walking towards the door.

" later buff" said the gang all together.

when Buffy was walking home, she suddenly got a feeling that someone was following her. She stop for second and looked behind her but no one was there, but as Buffy turned around she heard a scream from ahead.

Buffy quickly ran towards the noise from where it was coming from.

as she got there heading towards it she came up to a alley behind a shop.

Buffy got her stake out just incase something or someone jumped out at her, she began to have a look around for anything which may clued from the screaming that Buffy heard up near her house,

The alley she was in was stinky, cold, dark and very isolating, Buffy was walking really slowly scanning her eyes for any movement, stake in her right hand, gripping really hard onto it.

She came to a dead end of the valley, Buffy thought to herself _damn I really hate it when I come to a dead end alley it usually means there is nothing there and sometimes mean it isn't a good thing. _

Then suddenly she noticed some blood on the wall, near some wooden boxes.

Buffy walked up to it and smelt it, this blood is fresh she thought to herself, then from around the corner was a dead body covered in its own blood, head to toe.

There was some weird markings on the head, it was like markings of a ancient cult or something. Patterns of weird circles, symbols, writing that Buffy couldn't understand.

But Buffy had seen this before, it looked familiar. she couldn't quite figure it out though that was the trouble.

As Buffy was trying to work out the markings on the head and body. A demon appeared from no where causing her to jump in.

The slayer turned around and saw one but ugly demon, it had a face like a scrambled egg but only paler, the skin was shiny like silk.

"my god aren't you one ugly smelly demon" Buffy chuckled.

The demon ran towards her with these strange weapons looking like a harpoon but only bigger. As the thing came running at her, Buffy got her stake at the ready even though she knew what least damage it would do but it otherwise it was better than having nothing.

The demon throw the first punch but thankfully she dodged it. Buffy punched the demon in the stomach with such force it went flying into a dumpster, as she went to grab its legs.

The butt ugly thing whacked her in the face, causing her to stumble a little, then it kicked her in the legs, which made her fall.

"NOW I'M GETTING REALLY PISSED OFF NOW" she shouted.

Buffy found a metal pipe, grabbed it hit the demon in the head, then ramming it through its chest.

The demon hit the floor pretty hard and all this pink ooze came pouring out.

"uhh disgusting" Buffy thought

she finally got her breathe back, stood there for a second looking at the demon. Then turned away thinking that she has killed the demon.

The ugly demon got up without her knowing about it, slowly grabbed it weapons and went to wards her, Buffy suddenly turned around with fright fell to the floor, but the demon cut her shoulder before she could do anything.

She let out a scream, putting her hand on the cut. The demon was going to swing again but Buffy picked up the nearest weapon she could find and put it straight through it's head.

The demon just stood there for minute and went thud on the ground.

Buffy finally got up really slowly, moving away from the thing while looking at it.

She looked at her wound on her shoulder, it didn't look that deep but just hurts pretty badly.

Buffy went to the body again to see those markings on the head., she stood there awhile trying to memorise the markings so she could tell Giles tomorrow about them.

Buffy finally memorised them and went straight home to attend her cut on her shoulder.

Because it was dripping blood and staining her new coat she just only got 2 days ago.

Buffy got home about 10 minutes later, she called to see if her mom was in has she took off her coat and hanging it on the peg. Buffy called again but no one answered, she went upstairs into the bath room, got some bandages for her shoulder.

" That demon bloody stained my new jacket with its weapons" muttered under her breath

She placed some bandages on the cut shoulder, then after that went to her bedroom.

sat on her bed for awhile, thinking about those marks she saw on the dead body.

"_I know I have seen those marking before but I just cant make them out to when I have seen them before. never mind I'll tell Giles about them tomorrow but first some sleep" _Buffy thought.

she got ready for bed and before she hit the pillow, she was fast asleep.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
